warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security
Joining If you want to join, place your name here and we will add you to the jury. Mossflight 01:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User:Icethroat21- User Added 5, November 2009. User:Leafwhisker User Added 5, November 2009. User:Echomist User Added 6, November 2009. User:Forestpaw13 User Added 6, November 2009. User:Brambleclaw14 (I may not be doing lots of Edits but I come on most days) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hiddensun 19:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hawkfire98 User added 6, November 2009 User:Brightsparrow User added 6, November 2009 User:Faithlark User added 7, November 2009. User:SpottedheadRC User added 7, November 2009. User:Blackclaw09 User Added 8, November 2009 User:Pebbleshine User Added 8, November 2009 :User:Cloverfang User Added 12, November 2009. User:Redclaw7 User Added 12, November 2009. User: Bracken- User Added 13, November 2009. User:Icestorm123 User Added 28, November 2009. User:Mistyfur User Added 9, December 2009. User:Maplefern User Added 11 Feb. 2010. User:Mousetalon User Added 11 Feb. 2010. Accusations New templates I'm gonna try to work on getting new templates for thsi project, so it will be easier to organize. Also, archiving all discussions with no comments for more than 2 weeks. ChelseaFC 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Natyvan I bring Natyvan to the court. S/he is accused of vandalizing the Category:She-Cats page. Here is my proof. --Sparrowsong 20:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I still quit (thank you, bullies), I'm only doing this because nobody else will. Yeah, I guess they got dissed because that cat wasn't added in there and got mad. But that's no excuse...so....I think they should have a, say, 3-month ban. If U Seek Clover 21:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That seems a bit harsh. Maybe 10 weeks? Sparrowsong 06:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now that I read what I said again, I do think that is a tad harsh of me. And so I agree with you, Sparrow. Everyone else? If U Seek Clover 22:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for inactivity), OK, I read it and it still seems a bit harsh. A bit. Maybe a 6-7 week ban would suffice. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, 6 weeks sounds good to me. Sparrowsong 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute. On another Wiki I used to go on, someone flamed another user really horribly. Their ban was 2 weeks. Don't you think Natyvan's ban should be shorter than the ban of someone who only went on the site to verbally abuse that one user? Sparrowsong 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I think his ban should be a week. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shall we do a poll? Sparrowsong 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yes. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) How long should Natyvan be banned? 1 week 1 month 6 weeks 7 weeks 10 weeks 3 months Other S/he shouldn't be banned at all S'been a while, and all the votes say "1 week." Shall we go ban him/her? Sparrowsong 01:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I guess I will, unless you did already If U Seek Clover 23:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Poll What's worse - a vandal, a troll, or a flamer? Vandal Troll Flamer Fan characters cub29 I bring Fan characters cub29 to the court. A few months ago, s/he was banned for flaming. His/her original ban was 3 months, but it was changed to an indefinite ban after s/he went on another Wiki and harassed me there. However, Fan characters cub29 has since apologized and I have forgiven him/her, so I think s/he deserves a much shorter ban. Sparrowsong 21:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I say about 1 month or 3 weeks, since s/he's already been forgiven. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, 3 weeks sounds good. Sparrowsong 04:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Mossflight? Sparrowsong 20:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 3 weeks is good. And if anyone reads this (especially if your good with these things): Can someone make Dogstar's trial into an archive. I tried and Epically Failed... And you might have to go back into the history and copy/paste it there into the archive. Thanks.☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Bronzestripe I bring Bronzestripe to the court. S/he is accused of trolling. The evidence can be found here. --Sparrowsong 03:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) That post was a long time ago... but I think maybe one or two weeks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 19:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was a long time ago, but that doesn't really matter. We have the same rules for all users. You would get banned if you said that, and so would I. I think two weeks or so should suffice. Sparrowsong 20:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What I meant was that we should have brought it up then, though now I think that Project Security hadn't been created when that happened... so, two weeks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 20:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No, it hadn't been created. I've actually been meaning to press charges against that user for quite a while. I'll wait for Mossflight's say. Sparrowsong 21:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Looking at the evidence, I say 2 weeks would be in order. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 21:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. Sandwich or Cloverfang, you'd better go ban Bronzestripe for two weeks. Sparrowsong 01:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Why haven't Bronzestripe and FCC29 been banned/re-banned yet? Do you not know how to do that? Sparrowsong 21:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I banned Bronzestar yesterday. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 86.148.136.15 - Case Closed I bring 86.148.136.15 to the court. S/he is accused of flaming. My evidence: http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Brightsparrow&diff=prev&oldid=18517. --Sparrowsong 23:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I saw it too. It was very rude of them when Brightsparrow had never said anything at all to them! I think they should be banned for a while, say, 3-4 months? If U Seek Clover 23:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Not nearly long enough. I say 18 months. Sparrowsong 01:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Got on yesterday and saw the edit....I guess 18 months would be fair enough :P Brightsparrow''It's never too late♪'' 20:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Saw the edit, and I couldn't agree more that an 18 month ban would fit. (I was the one who voted for 1000000). But I guess cussing out that Anon for revenge wouldn't be my job as an admin.... XP ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 21:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Do_not_insult_the_vandals *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:RBI --Sparrowsong 22:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I voted 18 months. I can't believe people can be so mean! Well, I can believe it, but (I don't mean to be offensive, this is just my opinion on it) just that some people, like that anon, hide behind their computer and insult others!!! It makes me furious!!! X( X( [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The user was given several days and never showed up, and most of the community thinks they should be banned for 18 months. I think this case can be closed. Sparrowsong 21:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) How long should they be banned? 3 months 4 months 6 months 1 year 18 months 2 years 1000000 years Other No ban at all :Blocked :) Shruggytalk 07:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lawyer system I'm currently the only lawyer here, in case you haven't noticed. This would be fine if we were a Family Court doing collaborative divorces, but we're not. We're doing trials for people who broke the rules by vandalizing, trolling, or flaming. If this is going to work, I think we'll need at least 2 other lawyers, preferably more. The requirements should go something like this: *Must be active (edits at least once a week). *Must have been a member of the Wiki for at least a month. *Must have been a member of the project for at least two weeks. *Must not have been in trouble within the last three months. *Must be able to get along with other users. *Must be calm, civil, and willing to listen to both sides of the story if needed. It would be sort of like the senior warriors on PCA. Sparrowsong 21:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to be a lawyer. I'm not sure if I've been a member of this project for at least two weeks, though. For the rest, I think I qualify. I'll try to be on at least twice a week, but school eats up a ton of time. :( [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Mossflight? Sparrowsong 19:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea that the accused, no matter how bad they are, gets someone to stand up for themselves. We all deserve that. It's a great system Sparrow. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) (Don't call me Sparrow! I'm Song now!) Agreed. But if it's someone like HiddensunHater, I don't think they deserve a lawyer. Oh, and the lawyer can't lie and say the accused is innocent whe they know they're not. Sparrowsong 03:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) lol Song? I thought you were Sparrow! BTW, I think its a great idea! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm still me, but I prefer Song to Sparrow. Sparrowsong 02:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Song is a nice name, but I'm still used to calling you Sparrow. I'll try to get used to it :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Or Kate. That's my real name. Sparrowsong 17:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Inactive users I think we should talk to all the users in the Quitters category who made articles and tell them that if they don't edit in 6 days, all their articles will be deleted. Sparrowsong 18:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I doubt they're going to respond, since they quit, but I agree with deleting their articles if they are a Quitter. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong 02:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Icefall Icy Winds 12:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) But, one time, I was grounded for a week, which is 7 days. I don't know, maybe longer? I mean, what if someone is grounded or on vacation? Or what if they died? Well, I guess maybe just one more day would be good, 7 or 8, because, say, if they were grounded on the day you left the message, they would get all their articles deleted when they couldn't respond. P.S. I guess if they died, you would absolutely have to delete their articles. If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets *Brineminnow *Faithlark *Eveningpath *Lotuswind Those are just four of several accounts found to be sockpuppets, and yet they aren't banned. I think that all socks should be banned indefinitely. Admins? Sparrowsong 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they should. Um....I don't know how long, though. 2-6 months? If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually I take that back. How about a year-infinate ban? Because we never know when they would want to sockpuppet again. If U Seek Clover 12:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) On Wikipedia, they say that all sockpuppet accounts should be banned permanently. I see no reason to give them just a temporary ban. Sparrowsong 02:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, Peacesong I bring Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, and Peacesong to the court. Quite some time ago, another user accused Sparkheart and Fogbreeze of being sockpuppets of Peacesong, yet this was never investigated. Looking at their contributions, I think this is likely true. Evidence Sparkheart *Joined just to praise Peacesong while criticizing Eveningswift. *Left immediately after making that edit (hit-and-run posting). *Edit appears to be that of someone familiar with the community, not a newbie. *If I'm not mistaken, Peacesong once role-played as a cat named Sparkheart. *Was, like Peacesong, involved in the Eveningswift drama from October. Fogbreeze *Quit around the same time Peacesong did. *Edits appear to be those of someone familiar with the community, not a newbie. *Friends with Peacesong's friends. *Was, like Peacesong, involved in the Eveningswift drama from October. Other Evidence *Eveningswift accused Peacesong of sockpuppeting before. *Peacesong was known to dislike Eveningswift. --Sparrowsong 02:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....I always thought about this, but never did anything about it. And yes, I do believe Sparkheart, Fogbreeze, and Peacesong are all the same people, and I think maybe Lotuswind may have been also, but I don't have any real evidence to back that up. We should really check all these user's IPs, just to be sure. If U Seek Clover 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC)